Snake Trouble
by Mystanthos
Summary: First fanfic. Chris gets bit by a snake. Story is better than summery Rated T for safety Please review. Don't own Wild Kratts.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was alone in the Savanah. He walked under the hot sun and was searching for lions. " I hope I find those lions." He siad to himself. After a while, he started to feel hot. Finally he collasped after 3 hrs of walking. When he woke up, Chris saw he was under a tree, surrounded by bushes. He didn't see a Black Mamba in the bushes, but heard a hissing sound, by the time he saw it, it was too late. Chris cried out in pain as the animal bit him. He felt weaker and weaker as he fummbled for his creaturepod. He clicked on a button on the side before blacking out.

At the turtle ship( how do you spell it?) the SOS sign was picked up.

"Let's go!"Said Avia. They went to Chris' location and saw him unconscious. They were stunned, how did he get attacked? They saw the snake. "BLACK MAMBA!" Martin shouted in horror and caught it. They gently carried Chris out of the Sun and into the ship. Koki git the first aid kit and took care of the bite. Jimmy felt Chris' forehead, it was burning. He placed a cloth on Chris' forehead, Chris moaned in pian as he felt the cloth. Martin looked on worried, his brother had never been bitten before. The team cared for the the sick Kratt for weeks, but it seemed he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

At away, a dragon was flying over the Savannah, looking for a place to fish. She felt something in her mind, a throb of pain from another She followed it and came upon the turtle ship. Looking in the window she saw the situation. She knocked on the window and cocked her head as the team looked at her stunned. "I had no idea dragons existed." Said Jimmy as he opened the top ceiling for the Dragon. The creature flew in and landed on the center disk. Looking at Chris, she edged closer to him and placed her head on his chest, near his heart. She made a humming sound and a light gleaned. Steeping back, the Dragon watched as Chris slowly woke


	3. Chapter 3

He is groaned as he returned to reality. "Chris, wake up." The voice faded in and out as Chris slowly followed the voice. He slowly opened his eyes and Martin's face came into view. "What happened to me, I don't feel good." Then he remembered the snake and screamed as he attempted to get up. "It's ok, Chris!" Martin said anxiously pushing his brother down. Chris panted as he laid on the bed. He noticed the Dragon for the first time. She was a dark purple bat like beast with a long tail tipped with a spade and long ears on her head( like horse ears, but longer). The Dragon explained that a black mamba managed bitten him. Martin told him that they heard the SOS and came immediately and that he was out for a week before the Dragon came and healed him. At that point, Aviva walked to the Dragon and asked, " What is your name?" The Dragon looked at her for a minute and answered. " Mystanoths, but call me Mystic for short." She stayed with them and actually grew to like them. Soon, she was a official member. A few days later, Chris was able to walk. The snake as Mystic explained, was really not what they thought, but a shadow hissed, a snake that attacked for enjoyment. The team went outside, but had to be careful, Chris was still weak and tired easily. Mystic followed the two brothers, guarding them. She placed herself as an unofficial guard over her friends. After two more days, they went the Sea. The ship was changed to boat mode. They floated along as Mystic flew besides them, she wanted to ride the winds, but it was no fun alone. Watching Chris and Martin sitting on one of the decks , talking. She flew closer and looked each in the eyes, testing them. A little freaked out, they never broke contact. Finally Mystic broke off her gaze and gently landed on the deck and lowered her head as a sign to mount. The brothers looked at her, confused. "Are you two going to mount or what?" Nervously they mounted and Chris held on to her neck while Martin held on to his waist. Mystic lifted her head and leapt into the air. She flew slowly at first, getting her riders used to flight. After a few minutes, she glided on top of a wind and glided. "WHOOOO!"Chris shouted. Martin laughed in response. Mystic grinned and started to go up and held her position above the wind. " you liked that? What about this?, HANG ON!" Suddenly, she make a steep dive that out did even the Paragin Paragin falcon. The hung on in a death grip as they screamed joyfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystic continued her steep glide till they were inches from the Sea. The bros braced themselves as the rest of the team cringed as they grew closer to the Sea. Suddenly before she could crash, Mystic snapped her wings open and glided over the Sea, making motherboard like waves. She kept flying over the water. Dolphins swam besides them and chartered willingly. When they finally landed,all three were panting." WHOOO THAT WAS AWSOME!" Chris yelled. Martin grinned, but kept silent. Mystic roared in response. ( her roar is like a high pitched call, similar to the call of guardian dragons) Later that night Mystic was eating a large tuna, she heard a shuffling sound and looked up. Chris was looking up at the sky, standing on the deck. "Miss the sky?" Asked the Dragon. "Yes" Replided Chris. Mystic looked at him, a new look was in his eyes, a fire similar to dragon's fire. " Jimmy told me that dragons will bond with a human, could I bond with a dragon?" Mystic looked at him in wonder and nodded. "Bond with me." Chris smiled and the next day everyone watched as the two stood facing each other. Chris held out his hand and Mystic placed her head on it. When Chris' Palm was against Mystic' top jaw, there was a green light. Chris gasped as a sharp pain filled him. He felt their minds merging then nothing. When he woke, the team stood over him, helping him up. He noticed that there was a green mark on him arm. He touched the swirl shape. It glowed brightly for a minute then faded. He looked at Mystic who turned her long neck and showed him a symbol similar on the base of her neck. They were one now. Chris looked Martin, who stood by a silver blue dragon that looked similar to Mystic, but of a different breed. "His name is Silver,he and I are one as well." Martin said, showing a blue swirl mark that was on his arm. Both bros had a mark on thier left arms. Mounting, the riders and dragons flew in the air. The team followed in the Tortuga, which was in flying mode. The bros cheered as a blast a giddiness hit them. Mystic and Silver roared in response. They continued to rescue animals while learning about each other. The brothers found that they now had magic abilities. With time, they learned to control them.

**The End, I might write a sequal to this. Please tell me if this a good story and if it needs a sequel. Thank you!**


End file.
